sbcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
2012
2012 on SBC saw the establishment of SpongeBob Universe, the single most important thing in SBC's history. Overview January to April The beginning of 2012 was a bit bumpy. While there were some hot new features such as VB Experience and the new Golden Community Awards, there was tons of conflict. The most noticable one was the Roger's Lightbulb Fight 2012, which led to the resignation of tvguy347. Several more fights occurred throughout January, such as the JCM Xat Fight 2012, and CF Incident January 2012. Activity was heavily dropping. In February 2012, 70s resigned from his admin position, leaving Wumbology and jjsthekid as the only two administrators. Later, open auditions were held, and CDCB was promoted as an administrator. Things seemed like they were turning around for the community in March 2012, but instead, things got worse. Lunarpages turned SBC's forum folder off from March 12th, 2012 - March 16th, 2012 (essentially shutting down the forum), due to an overuse of resources and features. It was then impossible to get vBulletin back without risking further trouble with Lunarpages, so SBC was forced to move to new software, phpBB3, which further hurt SBC's activity in March. Many users got lost in the shuffle, with most leaving, and some having their accounts accidentally deleted in the process of moving on such short notice. Despite this, the site tried to pull through with things such as April Fools 2012 (which ultimately didn't help activity whatsoever). However, tvguy returned and fought to get the site on IP.Board, and on April 21st, 2012, it was announced SBC would upgrade to IP.Board, dubbed V8 Orca. This would bring SBC into a new golden age of activity, and the site would try to reshape the image of SpongeBob, which many believe declined after the movie. May to August Things got a bit better, with some new members coming. It was then announced Orca would launch June 15th, 2012. A special new feature called the SBC Turntable was launched, which allowed users to share music in a virtual room, and it was a huge hot spot throughout May. There was some trouble however shortly before Orca launched with an SB crew member joining SBC. V8 Orca launched on June 15th, 2012, and throughout the rest of the month, brought back some older users, and many new features that would benefit the site. In July, there was an announcement of a new staff restructing, which would bring a more clean and professional staff in Dylan's Adminstration. The site had a huge bash on July 17th, 2012, for SB's 13th anniversary, which was a huge success with a trivia contest, xat screening, ect. Orca 8.1 then launched on August 19th, 2012, bringing new features such as Teams 2, Donations, and a new IRC Chat. September to December Big things started during the Fall 2012 season. There was a 2012 Moderator Election for the positions of Mediator Moderator and Report Moderator, which were taken over by Aquatic Nuggets (As Mediator Moderator) and JCM (As Report Moderator) respectively. October 2012 continued the Octerror Fest tradition started in 2011. The event was a success with mostly everything planned being followed through on. Such as special Teams Battles, Halloween contests (Scary art and Scary story), and a Masquerade Ball among other things. On November 1, 2012, SpongeBob Universe officially became a union. Whatever the rest of 2012 holds, SBC will be ready! Events and Incidents - Roger's Lightbulb Fight 2012 IAVA Forums Spam Raid 2012 JCM Xat Fight 2012 CF Incident January 2012 SBC Shut Down Spring 2012 Xat Fight April 2012 SBC IPB Upgrade 2012 The Robertryan Cory Visit Sexual Harassment Scandal The Idiot Box-Aquatic Nuggets Conflict The Lost Day Notable Arrivals - spongebobfan29 (February 2nd, 2012) spongebobandsandy=<3 (February 18th, 2012) Ooooooofy (February 19th, 2012) Aquatic Nuggets (March 28th, 2012) Maxwell's Silver Hammer (July 18th, 2012) Michaelmn ( July 10th, 2012) Prince Darkstar (October 4th, 2012) AcidicDragon (October 21, 2012) Notable Departures - - JCM (January 6th, 2012) Returned March 3rd, 2012, but then never came back. Returned officially on May 5th, 2012 - Spongygirl92Spongygirl92 (January 31st, 2012) - The Idiot Box (August 14, 2012)' Returned September 27, 2012' - Unlimitedcha (November 5, 2012). The departure was delayed a week after she had family problems. However, she announced she couldn't leave SBC, and she didn't leave. Site Success, Features, and Versions - The Golden Community Awards April Fools 2012 Orca Teams Octerror Fest 2012 SpongeBob Universe Category:Incidents and events Category:Months and Years